


Hugs and Flower Crowns

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June sees and has some fun with her husband, Cullen and two children, Meredith and Kenneth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

June stood to the side, hiding as she saw her husband, Cullen playing with their two kids. Meredith, who is their oldest child and daughter (age 3) and then there is Kenneth, their son and youngest one (who just turned 2 a couple of weeks ago). Cullen was wearing his lion helmet and pretending to roar like a lion. The kids tried to copy him but they werent loud enough. June giggled to herself. After she stopped, she looked again and saw Cullen taking off his helmet, then looked down at his childern, who were giggling at their Daddy.

“What is so funny, you two?” Cullen asked. He loves seeing the smiles on his kids' face and hearing their giggles.

“Your hair!” Meredith piped up, still giggling.

“What about it?” Cullen asked.

“Poof! Poof!” Kenneth said. Kenneth does not know how to really say full sentences yet. June began to silently giggle again.

“Poof?” Cullen asked himself. Cullen picked up his helmet and looked in to it like a mirror. Cullen's hair was not gelled back and it looked somewhat like a blonde and curly cottonball. Cullen let out a little giggle snort himself. He looked over at his son, who's hair was curly like his but black like his Mother's.

“You got quite a poof there yourself, kiddo.” Cullen said, rubbing the top of his son's hair. He began to giggle. After a few seconds, he looked over at his daughter, who looked at the ground, with a sad look on her face. Cullen leaned down and looked up at his daughter's face.

“What is the matter, my darling?” Cullen asked her.

“I wish I had hair like you and Kenneth.” Meredith said. Her hair was blonde like Cullen's but straight like her Mother's. Cullen kissed his little girl's cheek.

“Meredith, I love you the way you are. Just because you do not have curly hair like your Brother and I, does not mean that it makes you less a part of out family.” Cullen told her. Meredith still was not smiling. Cullen picked up his little girl, placed her on his lap and held her close to him with one arm. Kenneth is not a hugging type at this moment so basically was not jealous that she was being hugged by their Dad and he was not. He squirms too much for them to even keep a hold on him.. Even Bull has a hard time holding him, which says a lot. Cullen looked at her face and smiled.

“What if I was bald and a giant?” Meredith asked.

“Then I still would love like I do, now. Sweetheart, remember, looks are not evey thing and you are an amazing person, inside and out.” Cullen told her. She looked up at him and he was smiling at her. Meredith smiled at him.

“Thanks, Daddy.” Meredith said.

“You are welcome.” Cullen said. Kenneth walked over to them and hugged them both.

“We love you, too, Kenneth.” Cullen said, holding his son close to him with his other arm. June walked out of her hiding place and over to her family.

“You all are so adorable.” June said. All three of them looked up and smiled.

“Mama!” Both childern exclaimed. June sat on the ground right by them.

“Come join us, honey! We need one more person for the hug pile and we want you to be that person.” Cullen said to his wife. June crawled over. Kenneth let go of Cullen and Cullen laid on the ground while still holding Meredith against him. June laid down next to Cullen and then Kenneth laid on top of his Mama. The kids snuggled and go comfy on them while hugging them. June looked at her kids and then over at Cullen, who was looking up at the ceiling.

“This is more like a hug raft for our kids, Cullen.” June said. Cullen looked up burst out laughing and then calmed down after about a minute.

“But I love this so I am not complaining.” June said, giggling.

“Me too.” Cullen said. Cullen lifted one of his wife's arms towards him and kissed her hand.

“I love you, darling.” Cullen said as he put her hand on his cheek. June sighed happily.

“You, Meredith and Kenneth are my life and my whole world. I do not know where I would be right now without you all.” Cullen said. June knew but she was not going to bring it up in front of the kids nor Cullen since it could make him depressed. When Cullen let go of June's hand, they looked down and saw Meredith, who was looking at both of them with a goofy smile on her face.

“What?” June asked her, smiling.

“I love you both.” Meredith said. June rubbed her daughter's cheek.

“We love you, too, sweetheart.” June said. Kenneth was squirming but to try to tell them something. All fo them looked over at Kenneth.

“Love you.” Kenneth said, looking at all of them. Cullen, June and Meredith were smiling

“Love you, too, honey.” June said, kissing the top of her son's head. June sat up, still holding Kenneth and then Cullen sat up still holding on to Meredith. June took her hand and ruffled Cullen's hair a couple of times and then leaned closer to his face.

“And I love you, too, my Golden, poofy and goofy husband.” June said. Cullen giggled a couple of times and then stopped as June kissed him.

“Yuck!” Meredith said outloud. Cullen and June stopped.

“What is wrong with us kissing?” Cullen asked.

“It is not about you two kissing. It is just seeing kissing in general that makes me feel weird when I see it up close. Kissing looks and sounds weird up close.” Meredith told them. Cullen puckered up his lips and started coming towards Meredith, who rolled off of her Dad.

“Okay, I am leaving now!” Meredith said, getting up from the floor and running to go outside for a bit. Cullen looked at Kenneth, who began to giggle but squirm. Cullen relaxed his lips and giggled.

“Do you want to go play outside with your Sister?” June said, looking down at Kenneth.

“Yeah!” Kenneth answered. June let go of Kenneth.

“Go wait by the door for us.” Cullen said. Kenneth then got up and walked down to the door. Cullen got up and then helped June off of the ground and walked over with her to the door that lead to a play area that was outside, holding hands.

“I swear, we are a family of goofballs sometimes.” Cullen said. June giggled.

“And I guess that is what makes our family perfect.” June said.

“I fully agree. Plus, I would not want our family any other way.” Cullen said back.

“Me too.” June said. When they reached the door, Cullen opened the door and Kenneth went outside to join his Sister, who waiting outside near the door. Cullen looked at June.

“After you.” Cullen said, holding the door open for his wife. June nodded and walked outside behind June. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with their kids as well as making a couple flower crowns as well. When they walked back inside, June and Meredith were wearing flower crowns. Kenneth was not but since he did not know who to make them, he decided to place small flowers all over Cullen's hair and one behind his ear.

“Now, go wash up for dinner.” June said. Meredith and Kenneth went to the washroom to go wash their hands and face. June looked over at Cullen.

“How long do you plan to leave thosein your hair?” June asked.

“Until we go to sleep. I actually like this.” Cullen said. June walked over and hugged Cullen.

“I love it, too.” June said. Cullen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. When they stopped, the kids were coming out of the washroom and they went to go eat supper. After running the Inquisition, both Cullen and June are happy that things turned out so well and were now on a different path in their lifes. The paths of marriage and parenthood.

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
